


On the Run

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them are on the run through the heavy rain in the middle of the night, when they finally end up in some special location....</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to crosspost this... sorry.

Tokyo, in the middle of the night. The sky was crowded with rain clouds, shimmering from the reflection of colorful lights of the never sleeping city. The streets, flooded from the heavy rain which was dashing down from the skies since hours, was filled with cars and people who were still following their ways, may it be in private or for work, despite the late hour.

A young woman surprised backed off and lost her vinyl umbrella when two figures rushed by, almost crushing into her but since they were gone as fast as they had appeared, the woman just sighed, picked up her umbrella again and continued walking, shaking her head. 

“Damned, that's all your fault!” a small man, running behind another through the heavy rain cursed exhausted.

“Come on, hurry!” the taller of the two men screamed back to his follower, who was obviously almost out of breath.

“I... I can't...,” the other complained and slowed down his pace even more, coming to a halt finally. He put his hands onto his stomach and took some deep breaths. He lifted one of his hands then to brush some wet, sticky strands of hair away from his glasses so that he could see a bit clearer again. It didn't help much since his glasses were smeared from the rain drops, though.

“If we stop now, they will get us and it's all over!” the taller, who had stopped as well warned the other with a troubled voice. His hair was dripping wet as well, sticking to his from running red flushed cheeks. Some raindrops fell down from his lips when he was talking.

“But I -,” the other wanted to continue, still breathing heavily. He cringed nervously, when he heard the sound of sirens approaching.

The taller hurriedly went a few steps back just to reach out his hand and to grab the wrist of the exhausted man, “Come on, let's run just a little longer, just to be save that they won't find us!” he pulled a little and finally the other started moving again but just after a few more meters running, he stopped again.

“Ah, Sho-chan, it can't be helped, I can't continue like this,” the man complained again, his voice sounding like in pain, “I _really_ need to go to the toilet! _Now_!”

“Come on Nino, just a little longer, can't you hear them? They are coming closer!” Sho stressed and looked at the other with a desperate look.

“Do you want me to wet my pants?!” Nino snapped and finally pulled his hand out of Sho's grip.

The taller cursed and ruffled his hand through his wet hair, “How often did I tell you not to drink that much in the cinema?! You _never_ listen to me!”

“Not helpful, Sho-chan! _Not_ helpful!” Nino shot a huffy look at him.

Sho sighed again, looking at Nino who cringed his face. Then he saw some people, looking out for someone, getting closer again and quickly pulled Nino a few more steps along the street. It looked like they didn't spot them yet but he wasn't sure. When he heard a scream, showing that they did get recognized, he cursed and sped up, Nino in tow, dashing through a small crowd of people to get away from their followers.

“Sho, I _really really_ need to-,” Nino complained again just before the other pulled him into a slightly hidden side street. They kept silent as they saw some people wearing high heels running by.

Good, so they didn't see them! Sho sighed relieved.

“Sho-chan~!” the other whimpered desperately.

“Alright, alright, let's go in there quickly,” Sho gave in and pushed Nino into the next best opened location, a bar whose bright luminous advertisement was calling in customers from the streets. He was still shooting some suspicious looks back to make sure they didn't get followed.

When they have entered the bar, Nino quickly ran off to the toilet while Sho approached the bar, pressing himself through some dancing people. It was quite dark in here but the colorful sparkling disco ball hanging high up at the ceiling in the middle of the room reflected some pretty strong colorful rays of light and so Sho squinted his eyes and just focused onto the floor, not paying much attention about his surroundings, until he has reached a dark corner of the bar and slumped down on one of the bar stools immediately. He buried his face in his crossed arms, sighing deeply. Even if he wanted to run further away with Nino, running away from their fans had been quite exhausting this time again. Maybe a shortstop and a bit of alcohol wasn't that bad right now.

“Something strong?” he heard the deep voice of the barkeeper and just groaned agreeing without looking up.

“Sho-chan, listen -,” he heard Nino's complaining voice approaching him from the side a few minutes later.

“It's alright, Nino, I know it's _my_ fault that we got spotted, I didn't pay enough attention to my looks, I thought they wouldn't recognize me immediately with my new hairstyle and stuff, I'm sorry, I was naive -,” he lifted his head, his eyes still squinted since he didn't want to see Nino's look of reproach.

“No Sho, I-,” Nino continued, his voice sounding assertive.

Sho sighed and finally looked straight into Nino's face, not really wondering about his band mate's red flushed cheeks first, “Come on, I already apologized, you don't need to-”

“Ne, ne, Darlings, don't fight!” someone interrupted Sho in a sing-sang voice.

“Eh?!” was everything that Sho could say when he quickly turned his head and took a closer look at the barkeeper – a tall person with heavy makeup, including cherry red lipstick and long fake eyelashes, wearing a dark curly wig and dressed in short black leather pants and a matching leather jacket that just revealed enough skin so that everyone could spot a silver sparkling navel piercing.

“Come on, kiss and make up, quickly!” the drag queen was fidgeting excitedly with her pretty manicured hands, pointing from Sho to Nino.

“Sho-chan... I just wanted to ask you why we ended up in such a place, it's filled with gay men!” Nino hissed in a serious voice, and Sho just stared at him, blinking his eyes.

“Of course, darling!” the drag queen chimed in, placing some drinks on the bar in front of both, “What did you expect, this is a gay bar after all!”

“Sorry, I didn't notice,” Sho said to Nino with an apologetic look, hiding his embarrassment behind a grin.

Nino finally settled down next to Sho at one of the bar stools, “Hah~ really? And I already wondered if you pulled me in here on purpose to seduce me or something, aren't you used to such environments?” he smirked jokingly at Sho with a challenging look, who blushed a little then.

Sho slowly turned his head towards the barkeeper again, frowning slightly. He must have been too occupied with feeling angry about the whole situation of getting stalked by some hardcore fans on his day off when he just wanted to enjoy a movie at the cinema with a good friend, than to pay more attention to his surroundings but letting his eyes wander around for a little bit showed him, how obvious it actually was and of course, what Nino must be thinking of him right now.

“This is on the house, Honey, and don't worry, we're really discrete in this area, we won't tell _anyone_ that we spotted you two beauties here!”, the drag queen winked at Nino, when he finally reached out for the drink.

Nino giggled somehow amused about the whole situation and finally took a sip of his drink after winking back at the barkeeper, thankful for the treat, and Sho couldn't prevent his mouth from falling open when he saw Nino “flirting” with that drag queen.

He reached out to Nino and poked him in the side, giving him a indignant look, just earning a dirty smirk from his band mate and an amused “Look who's getting jealous!” from behind the bar.

After paying for his drink (other than Nino he didn't get invited by the barkeeper, maybe he wasn't his type), Sho showed Nino to follow him through the dancing crowd again. Maybe, they should have exited the bar one by one, Sho thought when he noticed, that people around them finally started looking at them, maybe even recognizing them. He tried to hide his face with the collar of his coat and Nino brushed his hair in front of his glasses again, to hide his face even more. But as people around them started to murmur, Sho sped up, pulling Nino behind him. It didn't seem like someone was following them but instead of fleeing straight through the crowd outside, Sho finally pushed Nino into a dark corner of the location, somewhere between the bar and the exit.

“Watch out, they might recognize us,” Sho hissed and pressed Nino closer against the wall in the place which was slightly hidden due to the distracting light of the disco ball and the heavy curtains hanging next to the windows.

Moving closer, Sho lifted his hands and pressed them against the wall next to Nino's fact to hide the smaller one from passing people. He slightly turned his head, trying to spy on the people surrounding them.

“What's that, Sho-chan? Using other people as an excuse to hit on me?” Nino chuckled.

“Stop fooling around, Nino,” Sho giggled but wondered. If the situation was different, maybe he would have really tried something like this on the other...

“Maybe they are just staring at you because you look so damned hot?” Nino flashed a smirk from behind his glasses at the other as he reached up his hands and started to play with Sho's necktie.

Sho's breath slightly stroke Nino's cheeks when he chuckled about Nino's statement that he wasn't sure if he should count it as a compliment or a teasing comment as well as his teasing actions. The other could be such a brat! 

What Sho didn't know was, that Nino's heartbeat had sped up pretty heavily already. The young man gulped, focusing his eyes onto Sho's still wet hair and some raindrops that ran down his pretty face. When Sho turned his face to Nino again, looking straight into his eyes, Nino's heart stopped beating for a second. He was so close... Nino took a deep breath and pulled together all of his courage.

“If you want to hide among gay men, do it properly, idiot!” Nino finally reached up his hands to cover Sho's face from both sides and tilted his head before he crushed his lips against Sho's.

The taller moaned in surprise but didn't complain. He didn't know what the hell went into Nino, maybe he was just strangely influenced from the alcohol and all those gay men around them and wanted to experiment or tease him. Sho honestly didn't care. Well, like this they would just look like a kissing couple, right? And oh, feeling Nino's incredible soft lips on his own, Sho quickly started to think that there were maybe even other reasons why he shouldn't complain about this situation. He finally gave in, closed his eyes and parted his lips, leaning closer to welcome the hotness of Nino's eager mouth...

The next morning, when Sho and Nino entered the greenroom together to wait for some variety TV-shootings, Jun and the others were already there and threw suspicious looks at the two incoming men. When Sho looked at them with questioning eyes, while Nino was still focusing onto the screen of his DS, Jun jumped up and grabbed the newspaper which was lying on the table in front of him. He approached Sho and gave him one of his famous “How-dare-you” stares. Nino, glimpsing up from his game for a moment, sensed some trouble coming and quickly strolled around those two to sit down on the couch next to Ohno and continued to finish the level.

“Did you read the newspaper already today, Sho?” Jun asked and held the ruffled paper out to his band mate. Sho slightly shook his head and then, Jun took the newspaper in both hands, skimming through it until he found a certain page. He turned it around and pushed it right into Sho's surprised face, “What the hell is THIS?! _”Famous idol group member Sakurai Sho again spotted exiting gay bar with mysterious lover_ ”?!” he cited the headline and Sho's eyes widened in horror.

“WHAT?!” Nino pressed the pause button, pushed his DS into Ohno's hands and jumped up to quickly rush next to Sho. He ripped the newspaper out of Jun's hand and looked at it in disbelieve. Indeed, there even was a photo showing Sho coming out of that certain gay bar they had visited yesterday night, trying to hide his face with the huge collar of his coat, an arm around the shoulder of a smaller figure wearing glasses, who's face couldn't be spotted clearly because of the long strands of hair and a lifted hand which was covering most parts of his face.

“What the fuck, they didn't even recognize me?!” Nino suddenly burst out as he had read through the article quickly, pushing the newspaper into Sho's hands.

Jun gaped at him with a shocked face.

“Ehm...,” Aiba cleared his throat as he showed up next to Jun and pointed at Sho and Nino, “Could it be that there is something you need to tell us?”

Nino bit his lips and just shot an excusing look at Sho who face-palmed behind the newspaper while Ohno was just grinning amused about the whole situation.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was written for the[ Nino Fanfic Contest](http://kiroii-niji.livejournal.com/317752.html) of this year. It was a really small but nice contest with a large variety of Nino-pairings and interesting entries. I managed to get 3rd place, thank you so much for the votes and thanks so much to keiko_artemis for the awesome winning banner! So cute! It was really fun writing this, even if I did so in quite a hurry back then XD Thank you so much to my awesome betareader airifan who helped me with this and gave me some really good inspiration! It was really fun plotting the story with your help! XD *hugs*


End file.
